Minecraft Extreme Wiki
Welcome to the Minecraft Extreme Wiki! At this wiki, you can see what the Minecraft Extreme Mod will be like. This mod has an unknown scheduled release. We will schedule a release date in the future. The Purpose of this Mod The Minecraft Extreme Mod will make survival not end once you find diamonds and get to the nether. There are new enemies, 3 new tiers of tools (Obsidian, Emerald, and Lava) and new friendly mobs that will be added to the game. Emerald and Lava (Lava is "Hardened Lava") are found in ores, as obsidian is smelting obsidian blocks in a furnace. Emerald is mined into a gem as Lava comes out as the ore block. Smelt Lava to get Lava Ingots which can be used to make the strongest tools in the mod. This mod makes survival "last longer". Obsidian can be found anywhere, Emerald is found at layer 15 and under, and Lava is found at layer 10 and under. Current Progress on the Mod The mod has all it's textures for the tools, friendly npcs, and hostile npcs. It also has the block textures. All textures are finished. I would say it is about 30% complete, because I still have to code everything. It might take awhile for the mod to be released, because I have never coded before. I have to figure out how to code and make sure I code it right to make the mod work. I will post it when I figure out how to code. It might stay at the 30% mark for awhile. What I need to code everything to do: Obsidian Tools have 2750 uses and check pages to see what else they do. Emerald tools to have 3950 uses and check pages to see what else they do. Lava tools to have 5050 uses and check pages to see what else they do. Red-Eyed Monster to be a normal enemy that walks like the default minecraft player and attack with no weapons. Red-Eyed Pigman to attack like a normal player but spawn in a forested area. Orc to run 2x faster and spawn in caverns at layer 60 and under. Obsidian Creeper to have 100 health (50 hearts) and drop 0-2 obsidian and for it to explode like a normal creeper and deal 10 damage (5 hearts). Lava Ores to exist. Emerald Ores to exist. Make Lava Ores smeltable. Make new tools craftable. Check all other pages to see what everything else is supposed to do. To make this faster, I have a page called "Suggested Codes" which is the only page you can edit, where you can put in a code that will make the stuff functional. I will be trying to code stuff myself, too. If you do come across making a code to make the enemy functional how it is supposed to act or tool or block functional how it is supposed to act, please, put it in the "Suggested Codes" page. It will really help in making the mod faster. Planned enemies, friendly mobs, and tools to add in future I have some sneak peak pages in this wiki that show something planned to be added in the future. Those pages I probobly edit a lot, and sometimes I might change the version. Sometimes I remove the page all together and don't add it. When new stuff comes out, if I decide to remove it temporarily, or even permenantly, I don't remove the page. I change the page's title to say something like that if I added a digger and then I removed it, the name would be "Removed: Digger". It will say what was removed and that it might be re-added in the future. I don't remove the code for the item, because if I do re-add it, I wont have to code again. I will just make it to where it is impossible to obtain legitimently, or without modding. I do let you comment suggestions in the "Minecraft Extreme Updates" page and sometimes I add a sneak peak page about it and sometimes even add it in the next version of the mod without putting a sneak peak page up. Currently Planned: v1.1: Armor and Hoes (already confirmed that it will be added) v1.2: The Flint Sword (it is confirmed that it will be added, but it might be rescheduled) v2.0: The Lava Ogre God (it is confirmed that it will be added, but this is a major enemy so it might be held back from v2.0 to v2.5) More will be planned to add in the future, and sometimes I don't confirm that it will be added instantly, and maybe I don't confirm it.